epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TKandMit/Obi Wan Kenobi vs Dr. Dre. Epic Rap Battles of Mitstory
Two mentors whose prodigies have went on and done great things, meanwhile overshadowing them, battle today. Californian rapper, Dr. Dre, mentor of Eminem, dukes it out with Obi Wan Kenobi, Star Wars master and mentor of Luke Skywalker. This battle was suggested to me by Tkid, who also raps as Obi! Cast Epic Lloyd as Obi Wan Kenobi DeStorm Power as Dr. Dre Nice Peter as Eminem Jacksfilms as Luke Skywalker Battle EEEpic rap battles of Mitstory! Obi! Wan! Ken-obi! Verrrrrsus! DOOOOCTOOOR DREEEEEE! Begin! Dr. Dre From the valleys of Cali, we come face to face, pally. I rally up the fans, that's score Wan on the talley. Yo, Kenobi, I know me a true OG, real gangsta Obi, Bigger than a prodigy, and I am the one and only! I'll leave ya legend like ya, dead, killed by a lightsaber, And no one might save ya, 'cause no one likes Skywanker! The Doc is in, prescription of medicine is this lyrical beatdown, Take a seat, clown, go to Shady's town, let's see how Well you can portray in a rap battle against yours truly, Dre, I can beat ya anyday, what the hell is there even left to say?! Obi Wan Kenobi Of all the opponents in the galaxy, I'm Forced to Be With You The mentor spitting fire versus a rapper less skilled than Ice Cube You don't want to test this. You're less than apprentice! I'll Force Crush you senseless! Show you a REAL Phantom Menace! Give this hip-hop doctor some real beats! Like his pill, Dr. Mario! How are YOU famous?! Overshadowed by candy and Kendrick Lamar, yo! I’ve mastered the Force. Taught a prodigy that can OWN yours! And all your songs sound the same! They’re like lyrical Clone Wars! Dr. Dre Alright, enough time's wasted, let's snap back to the basics, Like snapping back to reality, c'mon Slim, let's face it: Eminem Yo it's your favorite wrapper; Eminem's, ready to belittle these miniscule Skittles With a million riddles that'll fiddle these little bitches livin' in a Tauntaun's middle! You're gonna be ripped apart, for patronizing the rap star's rapping art! I don't know whatcha're hoping for, an opening? I'm no Death Star! I see through you like I'm a deadeye, and finish you, as I said bye, You went, "I'll use the force!" Well, why? Because I'm Not Afraid of no Jedi! Do you understand? (Ha!) Knock ya to the asphalt, it's your damn fault, You came to try to hit me, ya hit the jackpot, I'mma attack ya, strike ya down, I'm a Rap God! Dr. Dre You see, E and me are like a demonic duo, we'll hit you with the Chronic pseudo, Before Em goes off at super-sonic, you don't, wanna make a mistake. It's an ironic du-el! Obi Wan Kenobi You two belittle ME?! You're rhymes make me want to puke! I'm done with these for now. Use the force and use FORCE, Luke! Luke Skywalker May the Force be with neither of you two. May you both suffer, What? You got a few hit records? That automatically makes you tougher? The Aftermath of this battle, Andre, is you losing to this heroic Idol of many! Plus, I'm just facing a rapper who lost against an emo poet! I'm lethal! You're just telling your sad problems through songs to other people! My master's kicked more ass than you two! And that was just the prequel! Spitting heat like a Light-saber against these novices. They don't fight real fights! Wait, sorry. I got a Star to destroy. Ben! Here's the mic! Obi Wan Kenobi You want the fate of your son, Dre? Or the one of you friend, Mathers? Too late, I've RELEASED these verses against you two. Or...a Force Unleashed, rather... Who won?! Who's next?! You deciiiide! Epic! *Chewbacca yell* ...rap battles of Mitstory... Who won? Dr. Dre and Eminem Obi Wan Kenobi and Luke Skywalker Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts